


under your moonlit gaze

by seimaisin



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, no really there's no redeeming plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seimaisin/pseuds/seimaisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It takes Vex a moment to unravel that statement. “Are you saying you were looking at my ass?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>There is a long pause. “.... maybe.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Do you like my ass?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He looks back down, but pointedly not at Vex. “I’m certainly fond enough of it, and the rest of you, to want to keep it safe while you’re in the air.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“That’s a cop-out,” she says in a sing-song voice. The grin that spreads feels rather like it might split her face in two. “You like my ass.”</i>
</p>
<p>Vex, Percy, the hot springs, and sex. With a brief interruption from Scanlan. </p>
<p>Look elsewhere for plot, y'all. None exists here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	under your moonlit gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sia's "One Million Bullets."

When Vex walks down to the basement of Scanlan’s ridiculous mansion, Percy is already standing next to the hot springs, unbuttoning his shirt. He freezes when he sees Vex walk in, but she just waves a hand at him. “No, don’t mind me, it’s big enough for two.” 

Percy mutters something under his breath, but continues removing his button-down shirt. Which is only the third layer of four he wears, of course. He does look striking in his waistcoat and jacket, but secretly, she likes seeing him like this the best, raggedy undershirt untucked from his trousers, feet bare, white hair tousled and curling at the temple. It’s not a side of himself Percy likes to display to anyone. His fancy clothing is his armor; even as dirty and torn as his coat can get sometimes, he still looks like he belongs to a different world than the rest of their group. This Percy, though - this one belongs to them. To her.

He looks sideways at her. “Are you just going to stare?” 

Vex gives him a saucy wink. “Maybe.”

He blushes - which was her intent - but he just turns his back to her and pulls his undershirt over his head. This gives her a view of pale skin bisected by faded scars. They all have their scars, but Percy’s are different - she’s known that some of them were purposely inflicted since the first time she saw him. There’s a symmetry to some of the lines that nature (or accident) never achieves. These days, when she sees them, she regrets not putting an arrow through Ripley’s eye when she had the chance. (Someday, she hopes. For his sake, and for hers.) But still, plenty of his scars have been added since he joined Vox Machina, because their lifestyle has never been quiet.

Vex’s eyes narrow when she spies a spot on his shoulder that looks fresher than others. “What’s that?” she asks, crossing the room to stand behind him.

“What?”

She touches the mark. “This. It looks new. You haven’t said anything about being hurt.”

He twists his head around. “I’m not, I don’t think. But we do tend to bleed a lot, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Well, that’s true.” Vex traces a finger around the mark. “Looks like a knife wound, but your coat isn’t torn, is it?”

“I had it off yesterday when the bandits attacked,” Percy says. “The one who went after Scanlan did get a little close to me. And there was enough blood on the shirt that I just tossed it afterwards. Most of it was from the one Grog pushed on top of me. Which reminds me, I really need to find new shirts when we get back to Whitestone.” 

“It really should be disturbing, the amount of clothing we lose to blood.” 

Vex flattens her palm against Percy’s skin. She feels the barely-healed wound, but also his warm skin and taut muscles below. Percy is thin by nature, but the work he does has given him well-defined muscles in his arms and shoulders - which she definitely appreciates, on the rare opportunities she gets to see him out of his layers. Really, she has more than one reason to thank Scanlan for putting a hot spring into his magical mansion. 

Percy continues to look over his shoulder at her, eyebrow raised, cheeks still flushed. “Are you finished checking me for wounds?”

She pats his shoulder before stepping back. “Yes. Proceed.”

Because she knows it will make him more comfortable, she turns her back before she begins to undress. She hears movement of the water that indicates he’s in before she finishes unlacing her shirt. As she continues removing her clothes, she wonders if he’s watching her. Vex rather likes the idea, if she’s being honest. She’s not terribly precious about nudity (it’s a body, everyone has one, they all look vaguely the same depending on genital configuration), but she’s come to acknowledge, if only to herself, that this relationship she has with Percy is … well, edged with a certain kind of tension. Were he anyone else, she would have simply dragged him to bed and relieved that tension by now. But it is Percy, and … 

… fuck, it’s not like she wants to be Vax, who continues to watch Keyleth all moon-eyed when he thinks she’s not looking. It’s really sweet, and she does truly hope that those two crazy kids work something out, but it’s also a little nauseating. Vex has always thought of herself as more of a woman of action, so to speak. She’s not much for mooning. 

( _Then what_ , an amused voice in her head asks, _do you think you’re doing when you sit and watch him work? Are you thinking about his hands and how dexterous they are for some noble reason?_ )

( _Sexy thoughts are different from mooning_ , she tells herself.)

( _You just keep telling yourself that, Vex’ahlia_. She rather hates herself sometimes.)

Her trousers are tight around her hips, and she has to shimmy a bit to get them off. A quiet cough and splash behind her tells her that yes, there’s a good chance she was being watched. She bites the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. 

When she’s finally free of her clothing, Vex turns around and heads to the water. Percy is very deliberately facing the opposite wall. “You can turn around now,” she calls as she sinks shoulder-deep.

He does turn, but gives her a look. “I was raised to be polite in a lady’s presence,” he says, in that rich asshole voice that sounds less and less like the real Percy the longer she knows him.

“Is there a lady here? I didn’t see her.”

“I’m going to be really offended if you’ve already forgotten.”

This time, she does laugh. “That’s right, I am _Lady_ Vex’ahlia now, aren’t I? It’s going to take a while to get used to that. But don’t worry, darling,” she says, “I will get comfortable enough to show Whitestone that I can be an excellent baroness.”

“I have no doubt.” Percy’s grin is small, but genuine. Vex slides beneath the water to get her hair wet; when she emerges, he’s watching her, though she probably looks a bit out of focus without his glasses. Still, he sees well enough to blush when she pops up high enough to bare her breasts. He doesn’t look away, though. That’s progress. 

( _Progress towards what, Vex’ahlia?_ )

(Inner Vex is really irritating, she decides.)

For a few minutes, she just lets herself float in the water, enjoying the warmth that lets her muscles relax. She almost forgets Percy’s presence until he speaks again. “You rode the broom for a while today, how is the seat working?”

“Like a dream. You did a marvelous job.”

“I’m not entirely happy with the way the joints were fastened,” he says. “They’ll hold, of course, but I think I want to work on something that might fit together a little more elegantly.”

“You know I don’t care about elegant, darling.”

“I know, but I do. When you handed it to me this afternoon, I noticed it, and it was driving me a little crazy. The joints stick out oddly, when you’re not sitting on it.”

“I don’t think anything sticks out when I’m riding. I’m sure I would have felt it.”

“Yes, well, I may have to look more closely when you’re riding the next time.”

“Look all you want, my dear.” Percy laughs, which causes Vex to turn and look at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing.” She raises an eyebrow, and he looks toward the ceiling. “Nothing,” he repeats, “I was just reminded of something Keyleth said to me this afternoon.”

“About me and my broom?”

“Yes … well, kind of.” 

“What did she say?”

Percy pinches the bridge of his nose. “Never mind.”

“What did she say?” Vex repeats. “Was she making fun of me? Because it’s really not fair of her, not when she can turn into a bird and fly at any moment. Some of us don’t have graceful wings or anything like that.”

“No, no, no, it was nothing like that. It was … fuck,” he mutters under his breath. “She was actually making fun of me, if you have to know.”

Now Vex is _really_ curious. “About what?” When the first answer is just a stammer that trails off, she scowls. “Come on, Percival, something about me and the broom and making fun of you? You really can’t leave it at that.”

“I wish I’d never mentioned it.”

“Well, you did, so out with it.”

He casts his eyes to the ceiling again. “Fine. Let’s just say that, if I happen to be looking at - or in the direction of - the seat I made for you, while you’re in the air, my attention is usually not on the seat itself. And Keyleth apparently noticed.” 

It takes Vex a moment to unravel that statement. “Are you saying you were looking at my ass?”

There is a long pause. “.... maybe.”

“Do you like my ass?”

He looks back down, but pointedly not at Vex. “I’m certainly fond enough of it, and the rest of you, to want to keep it safe while you’re in the air.”

“That’s a cop-out,” she says in a sing-song voice. The grin that spreads feels rather like it might split her face in two. “You like my ass.”

Percy puts a hand over his eyes and heaves a sigh. “Yes, it’s part of a very attractive package, all right?” 

“I think you just called me beautiful.” 

“I … well, yes. But you’re well aware that you’re beautiful.”

Sure, Vex knows she’s relatively attractive, and she knows how to make herself more attractive when she wants to be. But … “It’s nice to hear. Especially from you.”

“Especially?” At this, Percy finally looks her in the eye.

( _If you were looking for a sign,_ inner Vex says, _you’re never going to get a bigger one_. For once, she’s in perfect agreement with her most annoying self.)

She swims over, watching his eyes widen as she gets closer. She’s half afraid he’ll move before she reaches him, but he stays where he is, sitting on the bench below the water with his back against the wall. He his gaze stays with hers, even when she stands in front of him, baring herself to the waist. (She’ll give him credit for maintaining eye contact, given that her breasts are pretty much at eye level this way.) “Percival,” she says softly.

“Yes, Vex?”

“What will you do if I kiss you right now?”

He’s silent for a moment; Vex watches as his chest rises and falls in a deep breath. “I don’t know,” he admits. “Shall we find out?”

Vex grins. Slowly - deliberately - she steps forward and puts one knee up on each side of his legs, straddling him. The stone bench digs into her skin, but she doesn’t care, not when she lowers herself to sit on his lap and feels his hands grab her waist. She brings her own up to cup Percy’s cheeks. “Okay,” she murmurs, and leans forward to press her lips to his.

It’s not a chaste kiss, not after the first half second. How could it be, skin to skin, the way their naked bodies slide together in the water? Percy’s mouth parts, just a bit, and it’s all over from there. Then it’s lips and tongues and slick heat, moans and hums that are impossible to attribute to one or the other of them. Percy pulls her closer, and she suddenly feels his cock pressed between them. “Well,” she says breathlessly, against his lips, “I think you were lying to me.”

“About what?” His voice is gratifyingly strangled.

“Not knowing what you would do when I kissed you. This,” she says, wiggling her hips against him, “says you had a pretty good idea.”

It’s really lovely, the way he groans and lets his head fall back onto the stone when she wiggles. It leaves a long, pale expanse of neck for her to kiss, which she immediately does. “Oh god, Vex,” he groans. “What was I supposed to - fuck -” When Vex scrapes her teeth gently against his skin, he digs his blunt nails into her hip. “- supposed to say,” he continues, “when the actual answer is ‘just sitting in here with you has me half hard?’”

She giggles, coming up to press kisses along the line of his jaw. “That’s actually quite flattering.”

“Only to the right woman.”

Vex leans her forehead against his. “Lucky for you, I’m the right woman.” 

From this distance, his eyes are a clear blue that seem to see right through her. “Yes,” he says, his voice little more than a breath, “indeed you are.”

He claims her lips again, and for a little while, Vex just lets herself drown in sensation. His chapped lips on hers, made soft by the condensation that coils around them. The feel of his fingers gripping her hard enough to likely leave finger-shaped bruises in her hips. The way her breasts hang just close enough to his chest to let her nipples brush skin with each movement one of them makes, and the way that contact sends tiny shocks of pleasure up and down her skin. The delightful tug of heat between her legs, getting ever more insistent each time Percy’s cock slides against her. But the best sensation, she thinks, is the bubbling happiness she feels whenever she opens her eyes and reminds herself that this is Percy, that this is what she’s been trying not to want for longer than she cares to admit. “Finally,” she sighs without thinking, when his lips trail to her own neck.

“Hmmm?” His face is buried in the crook of her neck, but she can still hear the question.

She opens her mouth to answer, but is interrupted by an altogether unwelcome voice from the stairs. “Oi! I appreciate the sight, but there’s no sex in my hot springs unless I’m involved.”

Vex feels Percy tense; she’s sure that if he wasn’t pinned to the stone wall, he probably would have jumped away from her. Luckily, she’s the one in control of this position, so she just leans back and glares at Scanlan. (Which gives the gnome a good eyeful of her tits, she knows, but oh well.) Thankfully, Scanlan is the only person visible on the stairs. “There’s no sex happening here. Yet.” 

“The sentiment still stands. Take it to a bedroom, unless you plan to invite me.”

“Keep dreaming.” She looks back down at Percy, whose head is once again back on the stone, as he stares at the ceiling. His cheeks are, predictably, flaming red. “So?”

He meets her gaze. “So?”

“Bedroom?” She rolls her hips just enough to find out that yes, despite Scanlan’s interruption, Percy’s body is still very much interested in proceeding. 

“You cruel, wicked woman,” he murmurs. “Yes. Please.” 

Vex stands up and looks over at Scanlan, who is openly staring at her. “Get out.”

“My house.”

“At least go upstairs until we get dressed again, okay?” 

“Who turned you into a prude?” he grumbles, but turns to walk back up the stairs.

Vex climbs out of the spring. “Oh, and Scanlan?” she calls after him.

“Now what?”

“Maybe don’t spread this around to everyone until tomorrow, hmm?”

She expects grumbling, teasing, something. But the gnome merely looks over his shoulder and chuckles. “Do you think I want to deal with your brother being an asshole about your life choices?”

Vex laughs. “No more than I do, no.” 

He gives her an exaggerated once-over (complete with salacious eyebrow waggling) before turning back around. “Have fun, be safe, all that nonsense. Try not to make him scream loud enough to wake the whole house.” 

Grinning, she turns back to the spring. Percy hasn’t moved; in fact, he’s still staring at the ceiling. “Percival?”

“Just give me a moment.” He looks over at her; his cheeks are still red, but there’s a half-smile on his face that makes Vex let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I didn’t exactly want to hear Scanlan’s opinion on my … er, current condition.” 

“It felt impressive enough to me.” Vex winks at him before turning to gather her clothing. 

She pulls on just enough clothing to not flash anyone they might run into on their way to a bedroom. And speaking of … she turns to find Percy struggling to pull his trousers over wet skin. And yes, she notes, his erection is certainly nothing to be ashamed about. He looks up in time to catch her ogling him. “Stop that,” he says, though he grins.

“Stop what?”

“Making it harder for me to get these on.”

Vex raises an eyebrow. “There are so many ways I could go with the phrase ‘making it harder,’ but I honestly don’t know where to start.”

Percy sputters, then starts to laugh hard enough that he over-balances and has to sit on the ground. Vex looks at him down there, not even half dressed, bright-eyed and laughing and still visibly aroused (for her, all for her, she’s a bit giddy about that part), and it takes every ounce of her willpower to not just pounce on him and finish this here. Only Scanlan’s unseen but looming presence keeps her on her feet. “Come on,” she says, offering her hand, “before Scanlan decides to bring us an audience.”

She helps him up, and lets him finish awkwardly stuffing himself back into his trousers. She doesn’t wait long enough for him to button his shirt before she starts pulling him towards the stairs. “Can’t I just-”

“Percy, I just intend to take it all off of you again when we get upstairs, why bother?”

He raises an eyebrow, then shrugs. “Fair enough,” he says, and allows himself to be tugged up the stairs.

Scanlan stands at the top, waiting for them. Thankfully, he’s the only one in the foyer. “Took you long enough.”

“Shut it. Go enjoy your hot springs.”

Her bedroom is closest to the stairs. When they open the door, Percy looks inside intently. “Where’s Trinket?”

“Asleep. Scanlan’s little ghost servants made him a nice bed down off of the kitchen.”

“Ah. Good.” 

“I do not have sex in front of Trinket. It would just be rude. Especially since we never exactly encounter any nice bears for him to dally with.”

“That … is not a thought I ever had,” Percy says slowly, “and I think I was happier that way.”

As much as Vex loves Trinket, she really does not want to talk about him right now. She closes the door behind them and turns to Percy. “Well …”

Percy is certainly a sight, she thinks, standing there with his shirt unbuttoned, hair wet and wild, his coat and waistcoat dangling from his hand. She starts by taking the outerwear away from him and hanging it over the chair in the corner of the room. He stands where he is, watching her movements. “Vex.”

“Yes?”

“I … that is, before we …” He runs a hand through his hair. “I need to know what this is.”

“This?” She gestures to both of them. “I thought that was obvious.”

“No. Not just …” He sighs and sits on the bed. His gaze drops to his hands, grasping each other in his lap. “Vex, I … care for you. Very deeply. Enough that I can’t do this casually.”

There’s a feeling Vex knows well - it usually comes when she makes a particularly difficult shot, or when her brother shoots her that giddy smile of _did you see what we just pulled off?_ It came when she first heard Trinket speak in a way she could understand. It comes, in a much quieter way, on nights when she and her strange little family sit tucked away in some dark tavern corner and bullshit with each other until they’re too drunk to stand. It comes when she realizes they’re all still standing at the end of a fight. It comes when the broom trembles beneath her before lifting her skyward, freeing her from gravity’s prison. It’s a rush of her blood, a silent song that flows through her veins and makes every ridiculous thing she’s ever gone through worthwhile. 

When Percy looks up and catches her eye, the rush threatens to overwhelm her. She steps closer to him, putting a hand on his cheek. “Do I look casual right now, Percival?”

“No.”

“Do you trust me?”

He smiles. “I would say ‘more than I trust myself,’ but that would be damning you with faint praise. So yes. Always.”

“I trust you,” she says simply. “Probably more than you trust yourself. And I love you. Is that not-casual enough for you?”

( _Talk about “finally …”_ She’s just going to ignore inner Vex from here on out, she decides.) 

There’s a long pause, before Percy grabs her free hand to squeeze it. “Yes. Vex …”

“Percy.” She pulls her hand away and cups both of his cheeks. “If the next words out of your mouth aren’t about getting naked, I’m going to throw you out of the room and keep your coat for myself.”

He blinks. “Well, that’s just unfair.” However, he staves off any urge on Vex’s part to kick him by sliding his hands underneath her shirt and tugging it upwards.

She helps him raise it and shrugs it over her shoulders. “I was talking about getting you naked, but this works too.” She’s not wearing anything under the shirt - she remembers too late that she left her underclothes by the hot springs, she’ll have to retrieve them before the mansion spits them out tomorrow. But then all thoughts of clothing or the morning are chased away by the feeling of Percy’s thumbs brushing across her nipples. And apparently he does not mean to make her wait any longer - smart man - because he follows immediately by leaning over and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. “Oh,” she murmurs, “this definitely works.”

This is how they remain for several minutes, while Percy lavishes the sort of attention on her breasts that he usually reserves for projects in his workshop. Granted, he usually doesn’t lick anything in his workshop, but that’s because most things there are flammable or poisonous. But he’s definitely using his tongue now, and by Vex’s measure, he might be as good with that as he is with his hands. Which might make her a little weak in the knees. She brings her hands up to rest lightly in his hair, but can’t bring herself to pull back while his tongue is swirling around her nipple, because holy blazes does that feel good. But soon, she has to say something. “Percy, I need to not be standing now.”

He pulls away from her breast and looks up at her with more than a little self-satisfaction evident in his eyes. “By all means.”

Vex tugs on his hair gently. “And you need to be naked again. Now.”

They both shed their (now damp) clothing and crawl onto the bed. Vex lays on her side; Percy lays facing her and scoots closer until they’re pressed together, chest to chest. Vex throws a leg over his and runs her fingers through his hair. “This is good.”

“Yes, it is.” He smiles slowly, but as it spreads across his face, it lights up the whole room. He runs a finger down her cheek. “You really are, you know. Beautiful.”

Vex rubs her nose against his. “So are you. For the record.” She likes the way he scrunches his nose at that.

And with that, talking seems to be done. Finally.

At first, Percy kisses like the scientist he is; that is, like he’s gathering data in order to do this in the best, most pleasing way. Inside that ridiculously quick brain of his, Vex is sure he’s attempting to plot out at least three different ways to make her come. Which honestly shouldn’t be as big a turn-on as it is, but hey, she’s known him for this long and this is where they’ve ended up, so that’s not a huge surprise. But anyway, it’s heady to be the focus of that sharp, surprisingly languid attention. He’s not rushing anything; he’s just kissing her, slow and deep, one hand at the nape of her neck and the other coming to rest at the top of her breast, maddeningly just a little bit above her nipple. She wants … well, she just wants right now. And the crazy thing is, she can have it - whatever she wants. Percy is here, in her bed, naked and willing and kissing her like she’s the only thing in his universe. She rather wants this to continue forever, and yet … his methodical control might drive her insane.

Without warning, she pushes his body backwards, until he has no choice but to roll to his back. Vex climbs on top of him, straddling his thighs. He already looks thoroughly debauched, with messy wet hair and slick, swollen lips, not to mention the swollen cock that now bobs right in front of her. She trails a light fingertip around the head of his cock, and he shudders. “Vex.”

“Percy.” She lets her fingers trail down the length of him and back up again, and watches as his eyelashes flutter closed. 

“You’re a damned tease.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Fine. How about this?” Slowly, she brings her hand up and gives her palm a wet lick. His eyes follow her every movement, as she reaches back down and wraps her hand firmly around his cock. When she starts to pump, he lets out an inventive curse. “Do you know,” she says conversationally, keeping her rhythm slow and steady, “it’s really hot when you curse.”

His eyes dart between her face and her hand, working its way up and down his cock. “Yes?”

“You sound like such a proper asshole so much, it’s like hearing that whole persona break.” She leans down a bit, stilling her hand and trapping his cock against her belly. It’s gratifying when he arches up against her. “I like it when you lose control.”

“That’s good.” He reaches for her hips, digging his fingertips into her skin. “Because it’s about to happen. Though I think-” He pauses to close his eyes and groan when she slides up and lets her own slick wetness press against his cock. “Um. I think … I’d rather have this last longer than … than you’re threatening to make it right now.” 

Vex thrusts against him a couple more times, because it feels too good, and his face is too lovely like this, slack mouth and fluttering eyelashes and deep, ragged breaths. Then, without warning, she sits back and releases him. “Me too. I need some attention before we get to the main event.”

Percy opens his eyes and looks up at her. There’s a mix of desire and fondness, equally intense, in his gaze that makes something go soft and gooey inside of her. “I was getting to that, before you decided to tease me.”

“Well then. Get to it, darling.”

He looks at her for a long moment, then suddenly slides his hands up and digs them into her ribs, tickling her into a burst of surprised laughter. She’s still laughing and half-heartedly trying to bat his hands away when he uses the opportunity to roll her onto her back. He kneels between her legs, pushing them wide, and continues to trail his calloused fingertips along the skin of her torso, down to her belly button and then up to the undersides of her breasts. For a long moment, he lingers at a place just under her left breast; it takes her a moment to realize he’s tracing along the lines of an old scar. She remembers the arrow that pierced her there, just shallow enough to prevent a major injury, but still an agonizing burn that she had to suppress in order to make her own shot. It’s a different kind of burn now, quiet and warm and utterly welcome, that grows in her heart when Percy leans over and kisses the scar. His lips linger there, his hair tickling at her breast, and he whispers something into her skin that she doesn’t quite catch. Maybe she’s not meant to. That’s okay - her skin can keep his secrets until he’s ready to share them with the rest of her.

And then he moves, scooting himself down the bed as he trails kisses down the length of her belly, and … okay, yes, Vex approves of this, most definitely. She bends her knees and spreads a bit wider, to give him more room as he settles down between her legs. “Do you know,” he says conversationally, close enough to her cunt that his breath makes her shudder, “how many times I’ve imagined doing this?”

“Oh?”

“I’ve imagined making you come so many times.” Percy isn’t looking up to meet her eyes; his eyes are closed, and he rubs an unshaven cheek against the inside of her thigh. The tiny pricks against her sensitive skin make everything hot inside of her throb. “In so many different ways.” 

“So do it, Percival. Work your way down the list. Please.” The last word is little more than a murmur - she’s burning up, she needs his mouth, his hands, anything, everything. If he doesn’t just …

He buries his face between her legs, and she happily drowns in the pleasure.

He spreads her with his fingers, rubbing one side of her clit while teasing the other with his tongue. He uses an erratic rhythm, sometimes fast enough with tongue and fingertip that she’s on the edge, soclosesoclose - and then it’s slow and lazy, forcing her back down into a haze of hot electric pin pricks all over her skin as he tastes her thoroughly. He fastens his mouth over her clit and hums, and she feels the vibration in every part of her body. She reaches down and fists a hand in his hair; in response, something rumbles low in his chest, and he doubles his efforts, letting Vex dig her nails into his scalp and hold him close against her. 

Her orgasm takes her by surprise - one second, she’s riding the waves of pleasure, dancing on the edge he’s brought her to again and again, and the next she explodes, her body lifting off the mattress until she almost feels like she’s levitating, like the only thing keeping her grounded is Percy’s mouth on her clit and her hand in his hair. His name is the only thing she can get past her lips, over and over again like a prayer. His tongue continues its rhythm until her shudders subside; only then does he lift his head and sit up. He uses his hand to wipe off his glistening chin, grinning up at her as she catches her breath. “Gods, you’re gorgeous.”

“And your tongue is definitely good for more than charming unsuspecting half-elf bastards,” she replies, opening her arms and urging him up to meet her.

He crawls up to lay half on top of her, leaning his head on his elbow. “I’m glad you think so.”

Vex turns her head so she can kiss him. Her taste lingers on his lips, and he moans when she shifts to face him, digging her hip into his still-evident erection in the process. “So,” she murmurs, “what are we going to do about you?” She catches his lower lip between her teeth gently, pleased when he shivers against her. “Your choice.”

“Mine?”

“Mmm hmm.” She rubs her nose against his. “I definitely want your cock inside of me, but the location is your call.”

Percy raises his eyebrows as the implications hit him; Vex lets herself contemplate the various possibilities, all of which are appealing in different ways. Clearly, Percy is too, if the way his eyes darken is any indication. Finally, he kisses her, hard and fast. “I think I’m going to be old-fashioned this time, though I’d like to take a rain check for other explorations.”

“The offer’s good any time,” she says, grinning. “My body is yours.”

“Sweet fucking gods,” he breathes. “I think I’m dreaming.”

“Do you have dirty dreams about me a lot?”

“I’m not answering that right now.”

“Which is really all the answer I need.” Vex wiggles against him, giggling. “I’m going to make you tell me all about them sometime.”

“I’ll be happy to. Later.” He grabs her hips to hold her still. “After I’ve fucked you.”

She just smiles at him. “Just tell me how you want me, love.”

How he wants her, apparently, is on her knees, hands grasping the headboard and ass in the air. Her torso feels pleasantly stretched, her breasts swaying with every small movement she makes. Percy presses himself against her back. His hands brush against her breasts before skimming down her body. When his fingers press against her still-sensitive clit, she moans. “For fuck’s sake,” she says, tossing her hair over her shoulder and looking back at him. “Will you just fuck me already?”

Percy just chuckles. He gathers her hair in his hand and pushes it up far enough that he can kiss her neck. “If I wasn’t on the verge of spilling all over the bed, I could look at you like this for hours.”

“Don’t come on the bed. Come inside me. Now, Percival.” 

He places one last kiss at the nape of her neck. “Yes, dear.” Her hair falls back over her shoulder, and for a moment, she’s alone, the room’s cool air playing across her damp skin. Then she feels his cock pressing into her, and everything narrows until the only thing she’s aware of is the slow, steady slide of their joining. When he’s finally buried inside of her, Percy wraps his arms around her waist and presses his face into her shoulderblades. “Vex. Fuck, Vex, you feel so good.”

“So do you, darling. So do you,” she whispers, arching her back and tilting her hips so she can feel him better. “Fuck me. Let me feel you, Percy, come on.”

With another gentle kiss to her skin, he complies. His fingers dig into her hips again, and he starts to move. He’s steady at first, but when she starts chanting “harder, faster, harder” under her breath, his strokes gather more force, until she’s bracing herself hard against the headboard and her breasts are bouncing almost painfully. But every bit of pain or discomfort - her breasts, the strain of her arm muscles as she keeps herself from diving headfirst into the headboard, the bite of his nails in her skin - is just that much more pleasure, as much as the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her slick, sensitive core. She feels her own pleasure building again, cresting at an uncomfortable level, just enough for her to need a release, but not enough to cause it. So, when Percy’s rhythm gets a bit erratic, she risks bringing one hand down off the bed to her clit. 

A moment later, one of his hands leaves her hip to tangle with hers between her legs. His thrusts are shallower, less forceful, but they’re speeding up with each moment as he nears his own release. She pushes back against him with her own hips, and lets the movement send her clit sliding against their entwined fingers at a pace that has her shuddering with another orgasm within minutes. It’s less intense, but somehow more overwhelming all the same, especially when he gasps her name and fills her as she’s coming down. The end of the orgasm continues to flow over her as he rides out his own. 

Eventually, they separate, and Vex collapses onto her stomach and buries her face in the pillow. She feels Percy settle next to her, breathing heavily. After a moment, she turns toward him and pulls him close. “You’re staying here tonight, right?”

He smiles, but wrinkles his nose at the same time. “It’s a little disgusting in this bed now.”

“Bah. We can toss the top blanket and get one of those creepy ghost servants to bring us a new one.”

“True.” He pauses. “Do you ever wonder how this mansion works? Like, do the servants have to do laundry when we leave, or is it all really just magic?”

“I try not to ask these things. It’s enough to have clean linens and a soft bed at night.” 

“I suppose it is.” Percy rolls to his back, pulling Vex until her head is resting on his chest. She wraps her arms around him. “Especially tonight.”

“Yeah. This would be much more awkward in a camp, with everybody listening.”

“Heaven forbid.”

“That’s not to say I wouldn’t have done it.” Vex looks up at him and grins. “You know. Just to say we did.”

“Vex’ahlia, I love you and will do almost anything you want me to, but I draw the line at having your brother listen to us have sex.”

“Ugh. Right, there’s that.” But Vax isn’t the part of Percy’s answer Vex’s brain latches onto. She smothers her delighted smile in his skin before proceeding. “I guess we’re stuck with the mansion. And your castle.”

“And your house, don’t forget. We’ll start work on rebuilding it as soon as we’re back in Whitestone.”

“I wonder,” she says slowly, “if we could build a hot springs in the basement.”

“Hmmm.” Percy looks up at the ceiling. “Maybe. Let me think about how that could work.”

“I believe in you, darling. You can build anything.” She leans up to kiss his cheek.

Percy’s attention fades from her - whether from sex-induced exhaustion or the brand-new engineering problem she’s presented him, Vex isn’t sure. Still, she feels like she should be proud of herself, whichever it is. She snuggles into his side and lets herself drift off to sleep. 

And if, at some point before darkness fully claims her, she hears him whisper “I love you,” into her hair, she won’t admit to it in the morning.


End file.
